


Mutual Misery XIV

by SidneyJane



Series: Mutual Misery [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Classroom Sex, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Smut, top!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyJane/pseuds/SidneyJane
Summary: Harry and Draco get down with it in the classroom.





	Mutual Misery XIV

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been having a bad bout of Writers Block this last week or so and it has been awful. Apparently writing some fluffy pwp has helped. Enjoy!

It was just before the feast, and Harry was sat marking homework at the desk after class for he was sure that their house was too relaxed to get any work done, when Draco sauntered into his classroom after making sure it was empty; he had an unusually confident energy to him and Harry had certainly noticed. Harry’s breath hitched when he saw what Draco was wearing – he looked positively divine. He wore all black; his shirt was a fine silk and it shone as he moved, and he wore tight trousers that left little to Harry’s imagination. His hair, like usual, was loose and slightly curly, though it had started to fall into his eyes. Harry gulped, not sure if he could take Draco walking around the castle like that for everyone to see. Draco walked up to Harry and stared fiercely at him. He took two fingers and placed them under Harry’s chin, lifting him up from the chair.

Harry smiled, and Draco looked at him with a glint in his eyes that could only be described as pure, unfiltered lust. It made Harry’s heartbeat speed up drastically. He leaned forwards and kissed Draco, neglecting the work on his desk. Draco kissed him back, so powerfully, that Harry forgot that they were in such a public space for a minute or two. They fought for dominance, Harry’s tongue taking control of the kiss. Draco moaned, he secretly loved it when Harry won. Despite this, Draco lifted him onto the desk and Harry wrapped his legs around Draco’s lithe waist. Draco pulled Harry’s legs up further, holding them there as they kissed on the desk.

Draco let go of Harry for a minute and waved his wand around the desk, casting protective enchantments, with a teasing smile. He undid the buttons of his black shirt as he did, and slid the shirt off as he finished. Harry looked around him confused, but aware of what the spells did: nobody would be able to see or hear them. His heart beat faster, and he felt his trousers straining around his crotch.

“You want to…” he raised his eyebrows as Draco smirked at him, “Here?” Harry was reluctant to admit to himself that the thought of having sex in such a public space excited him a bit – perhaps more than it should have done.

Draco nodded and kissed him again, his pale hands taking ownership of Harry’s body, roaming up his back, across his chest, over his trousers. He nimbly unfastened Harry’s trousers and slipped a teasing hand under. He very clearly wasn’t going to wait and at this point, neither was Harry. Harry’s back arched as Draco teased the head of his cock over his underwear. Draco tore Harry’s shirt off, and pulled Harry even closer with a frustrated grunt. He wanted to feel Harry’s hot skin against his own. He tangled his hand in Harry’s hair and pulled hard, exposing his neck. Harry smiled at the feeling. Draco trailed kisses and bites down his neck, slowly working his way down to his shoulder and collar bone. Harry let out a moan – he loved it when Draco bit his collarbone.

“We do have…” he cut himself off as Draco’s tongue teased his neck again, “We do have a house… we could go to…” he managed to pant out.

Draco smiled and shook his head – he wanted him here. As he kissed Harry’s body all over, he loved the way he could make Harry feel. Draco loved watching him pant and moan as he teased him mercilessly. His rich skin was beginning to get damp with this first hint of sweat, and Draco had an overwhelming urge to lick it. Harry had now clearly grown impatient. In a swift movement he pushed Draco away, took his own trousers off, and completely cleared the desk of papers and trinkets. Draco smirked and pushed Harry roughly back onto the desk.

Harry lay back, and touched himself as Draco removed the rest of his clothes. He shot harry a flirtatious look as he stripped, a sexy smirk creeping up onto his lips as he did.

“Stand still.” Harry said as he stroked himself. His voice was rough with lust, as he watched Draco. Their eyes gazed at each other’s bodies, really appreciating them.

Draco obliged. His chest rose and fell quickly with his breaths, and if Harry looked closely enough, he could see Draco’s pulse pounding in his neck. Draco stood with his arms slightly outstretched, and Harry surveyed his gorgeous body. He admired his lean arms, his dark mark standing out stark against his pale skin and scars scattering over his torso. They shimmered almost silver in the light of the classroom. He was already incredibly hard, Harry noticed, as he raised an eyebrow at Draco’s boxers. Draco removed them.

“Turn around.”

Draco turned slowly, and Harry looked at every inch of his body. His pale skin seemed to glow in the twilight, it made Harry crazy how something could be so appealing. His body was somehow soft, hard, curved and yet angular all at the same time. At any other time, it would have perplexed Harry, but right now it just turned him on even more. Harry watched as Draco’s arm moved, meaning that he too was touching himself.

“Come here,” Harry groaned, he threw his head back and it hit the desk with a thud, still stroking himself, “Oh, god, come here.”

Draco crawled on top of Harry, their naked bodies holding each other tightly as they kissed frantically. Draco took both of their cocks in his hand and stroked them together. Both Harry and Draco groaned with the feeling. Draco peppered Harry’s neck with light kisses and possessive bites, and Harry couldn’t help but let frenzied moans escape his mouth and Draco worked him – there really was nothing that turned him on more than Draco stroking him. Harry let his hands explore Draco’s divine body, feeling his deft muscles moving under his skin; feeling the beads of sweat starting to form at the nape of his neck, his soft blonde hair starting to get damp. Harry brought his head up to the crook of Draco’s neck and inhaled his scent - he swore that he smelled different during sex – and then grazed his teeth over his strong shoulder. Draco winced and then chuckled to himself; he liked it. Draco focused his attention on Harry, neglecting his own pleasure for a moment – he wanted to make Harry fall apart.

Draco took his hand away and pulled himself off Harry. Harry brought his head up to look at the space that Draco now didn’t occupy. He let out a whimper, and frowned at Draco slightly, silently begging him to come back.

Draco smiled wickedly and dropped to his knees, his eyes level with Harry’s crotch. His eyes twinkled with mischief, he brought a hand up to Harry’s entrance and pressed gently, not once breaking eye contact. Harry, at this point, knew what he was in for, and moved his hand towards his cock. Within a split second, Draco raised an eyebrow and stopped him from doing so with his strong, slender hand. Harry whimpered as he felt the delightful press of a lubricated finger at his entrance. He had to control himself, stop himself from baring down onto Draco’s finger then and there. Draco applied more pressure and Harry hissed, trying hard to control himself.

Draco pushed his finger further in, and Harry let out his breath as Draco began to move his finger rhythmically. Harrys hands wound into his crazy hair and he arched his back as Draco pulled his finger out and added another. It was positively exquisite. Harry could hear Draco chuckling smugly to himself and it sent shivers down his spine, Draco’s sexy chuckle was really something intoxicating in itself – but combined with the movement of his fingers it almost sent Harry over the edge.

“Draco…” he panted, lifting his head from the table, “Draco, if you carry on…” once again he let his head fall to the desk with a thump, “If you carry on like that, I’m gonna come.”

Draco chuckled and withdrew his fingers from Harry, slowly, teasingly. He pulled Harry up from the desk and drew him into a brief but passionate kiss. Draco broke the kiss and roughly turned Harry around, so he was resting on his elbows on the desk. Draco admired Harry’s behind, his taut, rich skin glistening with sweat and his strong back just daring to be scratched. Draco drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, making sure that he didn’t lose control of himself as he once more pushed his fingers slowly into Harry, adding a third as Harry moaned with delight.

Draco wound his long fingers into Harry’s dark hair and tugged slightly, he leaned in close to his ear, “how badly do you want me, Potter?” he asked with a smile, and carried on stretching Harry out as he did.

Harry sighed, he hated being teased, “Oh god, I want you, Draco,” he panted, and backed his hips into Draco’s hand, unable to resist the feeling, “god I fucking want you.”

Draco laughed darkly into Harry’s neck, withdrew his fingers and lined himself up with Harry’s entrance, “I know I’m sexy but there’s no need to call me God, Harry.”

Harry laughed at Draco’s comment and flinched slightly as he felt Draco’s cock grace him. Draco grabbed a handful of Harry’s bum cheek and kissed the back of his neck.

“Are you ready?” He asked, his voice breathless and low; dripping with sex.

Harry nodded, and Draco kissed the back of his neck again, as he eased himself into Harry. Harry gasped as more and more of Draco filled him, and Draco let his head drop onto Harry’s back, his forehead touching Harry’s hot skin.

When Draco felt Harry nod his head, he knew that he could start to move more. He began to thrust, slowly at first, to make sure that Harry was comfortable with it, then gradually faster. Harry seemed to lose all sense of control as Draco repeatedly hit his prostate.

Harry cried aloud, and with swift movements, Draco reached around and grasped his cock with one hand, and tangled his hand in Harry’s with the other, pulling his hair hard.

As Harry groaned with Draco’s effort, a salacious sound that would have filled the room without the protective charms, there was a rap at the door. Draco instinctively stopped moving, though still grasped Harry’s hair tightly in one hand. Harry clasped a hand over his mouth, both seeming to forget about Draco’s precautions around them.

The door opened slightly and Neville’s head popped around it. With a sly smile and dangerous eyes, Draco let go of Harry’s hair and began to move his hips again – slowly and teasingly. Harry turned to look at Draco over his shoulder and smiled an amused smile back at him. Neville took a step into the room, and cast his eyes over to the door to Harry’s office. Harry worried briefly that Neville might come over, but Draco ended his ability to think clearly with a few skilled thrusts. Harry cried aloud as Draco hit just the right spot and stroked him in such a way that he knew would make him come closer and closer to finishing all over the desk. Harry bit down hard on his hand and Draco laughed quietly and smugly to himself, he really did love seeing Harry lose himself.

Neville, completely oblivious to what was going on, and not able to see through the charms, looked around the ‘empty’ room for a second or two longer, appeared to mull something over, then left and closed the door behind him.

With the sound of the door shutting, Draco thrust harder and faster than he had before, and really pulled hard on Harry’s hair. Harry grunted as Draco pulled his head back, and felt the familiar weight of orgasm budding in his stomach.

“Oh… Oh, Draco,” he panted, and Draco pulled harder on his wild hair, “Oh Draco, don’t you dare stop.” He looked at Draco over his shoulder the best he could and forbid him to stop with his eyes.

Draco carried on stroking Harry’s cock as expertly as he knew was possible, and Harry’s hips began to buck into his hand. Draco too began to feel close to his inevitable climax and let out a series of stifled moans as he tried to control himself long enough to finish Harry off.

Harry could sense what Draco was doing, “Let go…. Let it go Draco.” He panted, and watched as Draco tipped his head back and bit his lip hard in anticipation. Within a mere minute of Harry telling Draco to lose control, Harry continued to watch Draco over his shoulder as he tensed and clenched his hands into Harry’s back. Draco looked totally gone, completely and utterly surrendered to the force of his orgasm; Harry found the sight exhilarating and it spurred him on even more. Draco carried on through his own aftershocks, his face twisted into ecstasy and Harry felt himself slipping further towards his own pinnacle.

He felt it rip through him, deep and forceful, and relinquished any sense of decorum he had and let himself moan Draco’s name over and over like some kind of hedonistic religious chant. His come spilled over the desk, over Draco’s hand, and over his own stomach and he had to take some deep breaths to calm his heart rate in an attempt to recover. Draco’s hand had found its way out of Harry’s hair and onto his shoulder. Draco’s head lay on the back of Harry’s neck once more and his thumb stroked small circles on Harrys shoulder. Harry could feel Draco’s hot breath on his neck and it sent shivers down his spine.

Draco whispered a cleaning spell and the cool caress of the magic skimmed over their hot skin. He removed himself from Harry and stood upright, stretching his arms. Harry sat on the edge of the desk, and with a swift reach of his arm he pulled Draco to him. He wrapped his arms around Draco’s slender waist and kissed his soft, hot skin. Draco sighed contentedly and smiled to himself.

Harry took a deep breath, then shivered slightly from being so exposed in the large room, “I think we’ve missed the feast.” He shot Draco an amused look and Draco laughed.

“Well, yes, I think we have,” He stroked Harry’s back with one hand and caressed his neck with the other, “Luckily for you though, we do have a kitchen of our own at the house.”

Harry chuckled to himself and hopped off the desk, wincing slightly, and began to pull on his clothes. Draco did the same, and watched Harry with loving eyes.

They left the classroom in darkness, hand in hand and giggling at what had just happened. Draco and Harry bickered about what they should cook when they got home – Harry knew that he would inevitably end up doing most of the cooking while Draco mused over the _perfect_ wine for the evening. They were beyond content, and no doubt they would spend the evening in their cosy living room, under blankets and getting happily tipsy.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a Kudos or a Comment - I love to hear your feedback <3


End file.
